Throughout Time
by FriendofYggdrasil
Summary: A collection of short stories and oneshots from the IWNS universe, from multiple character perspectives.
1. chapter 1

Homework

 _STRQ's First Semester_

Qrow leaned back in his chair, yawning loudly. In front of him was a stack of homework, the majority of which he had left purposefully blank. It was five pm on a Friday; the fact that he was still there was sinful, and not in the fun way.

Beside him, James Ironwood was diligently going through the rest of Qrow's half-assed assignments. The Atlassian would mark something, flip a page, frown, and mark something else; he didn't react to any of Qrow's attempts to provoke him, barely acknowledging he was even there. They had been sitting in the classroom, alone, for the past hour; so far Jimmy showed no signs of relenting in his determination to finish previewing Qrow's assignments for next week.

Dust almighty, what a waste of time…

Qrow sighed again, slumping further into his seat. It was a clear day outside, sunny. There were so many things he could be doing. Taiyang had suggested they go to an arcade, and Qrow wanted to introduce his partner to the joys of gambling with an unbeatable advantage. Instead, he was sitting in this uncomfortable chair, next to this uncomfortable guy, trying to not jump out the window in his desperation.

"Jimmy I have a question," Qrow said finally.

"Is it related to the homework?" James asked, flipping a page.

"Fuck no, it is not," Qrow responded.

"Hm. Unfortunate."

"Jim. Jimbo. Jimantha. Tell me, do you ever have any fun? Or does the chip in your head prevent you from experiencing the full range of human emotion?"

James paused, steadily applying the tip of his pencil to the paper before him and wrote in his impossibly neat hand writing in the margins. Nodding, he flipped the page again. Qrow rocked his chair impertinently.

"My chip allows me to focus and derive pleasure from completing my responsibilities. Maybe you should have one installed? It certainly wouldn't hurt your grades," James said dryly.

James could say something with such a straight face and lack of inflection that most people took what he said at face value. He could probably say he'd grown two sets of green testicles under his armpits, and people would be tempted to believe him. Qrow, however, had a twin with similar talents; he simply applied his experience gained from years of dealing with terse, sarcastic horseshit to his mentor and got by. Maybe he should be a translator for the socially impaired?

"My grades are fine," Qrow waved his hand.

"No, they really aren't. Especially considering how intelligent you actually are," James said. "You could do much better, if you wanted to."

His mentor picked the stack of papers up and calmly tap them on the desk. Everything he did was so methodical, surgical, calculated. It drove Qrow crazy.

"Aww, you think I'm smart?" Qrow smirked.

"Yes. But not as smart as you are lazy."

"Hey, what's that sayin? Work smarter, not harder?"

"That means you have to actually work first," James handed him the stack.

Qrow grinned roguishly, accepting the paperwork. Outside, he could see a Frisbee whisk past the window.

"C'mon man, I'm serious. What do you do to blow off steam?" he asked, tilting his head.

"I workout," James said, monotone.

Qrow raised an eyebrow. That much was obvious. The guy was built like a tank. Qrow doubted he'd ever seen his mentor eat anything wasn't a salad or something else obnoxiously healthy. He did drink occasionally, but not as religiously as himself.

"That can't be all. Do you party? I bet you're secretly a party machine, I have like a sixth sense for these sorts of things."

"When there's something to celebrate, sure," James said, folding his arms. His combat uniform barely even wrinkled with the motion. "Qrow, listen-"

Qrow prepared an eye-roll.

"…why are you here?"

Qrow paused. He raised a cautious eyebrow.

"Well I dunno if you remember this, Jimmy, but you did insist on the time and place."

James shook his head, pointing at the assignments.

"I mean Beacon. Why come here if you aren't going to take becoming a hunter seriously?"

Qrow sneered, an old reflex.

"Just because I'm not snapping to or whatever the fuck you expect from people doesn't mean I'm not serious," Qrow said, crossing his hands behind his head. "I'm just a hands on kind of guy; insisting I do a bunch of petty paperwork isn't going to teach me how to kill monsters."

James stared at him levelly, not speaking for a moment. His eyebrow raised with that same precise motion that he applied to everything else.

"So you fill out half of it with facetious bullshit?" James asked, mouth barely twitching.

"Woah, Jim, watch your language. My precious, freshmen ears are burning," Qrow chuckled. "Look, though, if they're going to waste my time, I can waste theirs-"

"And mine, too, apparently," James said. Qrow blinked at that. "You think I really want to sit here and read about how, where's a good example-"

His mentor pulled out one of the question and answer sheets.

"-Here we go. How 'the Faunus War was the result of humans just being real cunts again' and 'the King of Vale is a sentient…vagine? Is that a word?"

"It's pronounced va-ji-nay. That's how they say it in Vacuo," Qrow smirked.

"No. No it isn't," James kept shaking his head, and the paper. "And that's not the point. Why do you want to be a hunter Qrow? Or do you?"

Qrow kept his mouth shut, glancing off. James peered at him intently for a moment, waiting for an answer; when he didn't, the older boy sighed.

"Nobody really likes homework. It's boring. But that's just part of it. And this isn't some college campus where adult children can come screw off for a couple years: this is a hunters academy. This is THE hunters academy. Beacon can be a lot of fun. But it is still a serious place, for serious people, who actually want to do this job," James said, a frown falling across his brow. "So perhaps, instead of wasting my time and your professors' time, you should figure out if this is what you really want to do."

Qrow's ears burned, just perceptibly; however, he wasn't planning on sitting here any longer to be lectured by a stuffy automaton. Stretching theatrically, he stood up, pushing his bangs out of his eyes as he grinned. He winked as he nonchalantly shouldered his bag.

"Sure thing, Jimmy, I'll get right on that," he drawled. "Sorry I uh, wasted your time."

He strolled casually out of the classroom, not bothering to collect all of the homework. If James wanted to be a self-righteous dick, then let him. Qrow had much better things he could be doing.

The hallways were empty, save for the occasional drone. All of the other students were likely at chow, the gym, or whatever else they could do in their limited free hours. Qrow's own teammates were certainly kept busy; between training, trust building exercises, and community service, team STRQ was always on the grind. It felt like there was never any time to just exist.

Qrow sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. He considered swinging by his locker and picking up his scythe. He could go get an extra sparring session in; Raven had been bugging him about it.

His sister, when she wasn't in the library or doing the litany of other things foisted upon them, lived in the arenas. She loved fighting. She loved getting better at fighting, she loved outmaneuvering the enemy. Raven had always thrived on the battlefield, and Qrow…didn't. He just got lucky.

Jame's words circled his head once again as he stepped outside into the fading sunshine. It was cold, though not as cold as it could be. He took a deep breath, the chill burning deep in his lungs. In the distance, he could see the city skyline; sometimes, he forgot it was an actual city, and kept thinking it was a mountain range. The Kingdom of Vale was huge.

Pausing, Qrow considered his options. He could go be responsible, train and study.

Or…

He grinned, pulling out his scroll to send off a message.

* * *

"So where is this place again?" asked Taiyang, treading slowly after him.

Qrow sent his partner an annoyed glance over his shoulder.

"I already said," he replied.

The weight of his sword-scythe between his shoulders was a familiar presence, one he still wasn't entirely comfortable with even after all these years. Weapons did not bring Qrow peace of mind; they just reminded him of all the violence yet to come.

Qrow was leading Tai down an alley in the rougher part of Vale's industrial district. There was a sweet, fetid scent in the air, like ancient garbage water; oily puddles sloshed under his feet and a man's rough laughter drifted out of an open window a few floors up.

"Uhuh, yea. But, I guess that begs the question of why are we going there?" asked Tai, stepping quietly around a puddle. Tai could tread almost as quietly as Summer when he wanted to.

"You are such a fuckin momma's boy, aren't you?" chuckled Qrow, looking for the entrance. "Oooh we can't stay out too late, Qrow, w-w-we'll get in trouble! Ooooh we can't go there, that's where all the hoodlums hang out to smoke the drugs and not pay their taxes-"

"Fuck you," droned Tai. "Fuck you completely, you walking bag of ass-cabbage."

Qrow laughed aloud. His partner could be a pain in the ass, but at least he was entertaining. Over the past few months, Qrow had gone from grudgingly tolerating Taiyang to occasionally enjoying his company; or at least the opportunity to rile him. They seemed to be capable of getting along alright, when he wasn't being a judgmental little shit. Tai was practically a poster boy for what Qrow had always imagined a Kingdom dweller to be like, but almost in a more positive way. Vanilla ice cream meets golden retriever meets sarcastic man-child; the blonde was something else.

"It'll be fun. Consider it a new experience," Qrow said, waving his hand.

"Why can't we just go play video games?" Tai grumbled, hopping around another cesspool.

"Because, you can't develop strong character by playing video games," Qrow drawled. "Or whatever the fuck. We're here anyways."

In front of them, a figure had materialized from the darkness. A man dressed in dark, casual clothes was slouching in front of a swinging door leading into a warehouse; the warehouse windows were blacked out. Inside, Qrow could hear a crowd of people, chatting excitedly.

The guard glanced at Qrow and Taiyang, raised a disbelieving eyebrow when he spotted the fanny pack, and rolled his eyes towards the door. Qrow grinned and shrugged, pushing the door open.

The dimly lit building was packed with humans and faunus alike, all of a rougher bent. In the middle of the building was a raised stage, circled by rickety bleachers. There was a bar along the nearest wall, where the overworked bartenders were pouring cheap beer into plastic cups for sweaty wads of lien.

Nearby was a line for placing bets; Qrow smiled brightly, the energy of the place thrilling him. A guy standing next to him spilled his beer all down his shirt for no particular reason and cursed vehemently. Whistling innocently, Qrow hopped in line, fingering the wad of cash in his pocket.

Taiyang stayed by his elbow, glaring about disapprovingly. Tai did not like gambling; he saw it as irresponsible, and a waste. What he didn't understand though, was that with him, you were never really gambling to begin with.

After a few minutes they reached the plywood table at the front of the line. A greasy man in an equally greasy collared shirt pointed out the roster of names on the board for him to pick from. Qrow studied the list with a practiced eye, seeing the collective fates of those about to fight. Each name glowed with its owner's luck.

"I'll uuhh…yea. I'll put five hundred on 'the Tinman'," Qrow tapped his chin. Taiyang's eyes widened like blue saucers as Qrow forked over his money cheerfully.

As the partners fought their way back through the crowd to find a seat, Tai continued to gape at him. The blonde finally spoke up once they found a spot up in the stands.

"Man, I hope you've bought all your Dust supplies already. Because you're going to be completely broke," Taiyang shook his head.

"Nah. Watch and learn," Qrow smirked. Below him, a pretty girl with green eyes and midnight hair glanced his way; his smiled warmed immediately and she smiled back, before turning to speak to her friend.

Tai continued to shake his head, unimpressed. Qrow threw his arm around his partner, shaking his shoulder.

"Tai, c'mon man. Have a little faith in me," Qrow chuckled. "I know what I'm about."

"Suuure," the martial artist rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, dude."

The lights overhead dimmed even further, and the crowd quieted as an electric tension filled the air.

"Goooooood EVENING Vaaaaale!" shouted a woman standing on a foldout chair.

She had the body of a huntress, and tattoos covered her nearly head to toe. Considering she was barely clothed, the ink was extensive. Qrow grinned appreciatively as the crowd cheered in response.

"Tonight! We have several very special fights, but for all you virgins in the audience-"

"Oh hey, she's talking to you," Qrow quipped.

"At least my dick won't rot off by the time I'm twenty, unlike someone's," responded Taiyang automatically.

"-the rules are thus! No weapons! No armor! No aura! Bare knuckle brawling only!"

More cheering. As Taiyang paused in consideration of these new facts, the woman continued.

"Fighters must stop when their opponent surrenders or goes unconscious!"

Qrow wished he had bought some popcorn. He settled for pulling his flask out of his jacket pocket, taking a long drought.

"And the round winners will face one another in a throw down at the end of the night! So on that note, let's get tooo iiiiit!"

People went absolutely ape-shit. Taiyang scooted forward on his bench, elbows on his knees as he squinted.

"First up! Boris the Ursa-"

More screaming, as a huge, shirtless human clambered slowly onto the stage. The towel draped over his neck looked like a tissue paper; Qrow peered at the man's luck, and the lines of ever-fluctuating fate that vibrated about him, interconnecting with others like a series of electrical neurons. After a moment, he smirked.

"VS! The Tinman!"

"Dude," said Tai, jaw dropping. "Holy shit, dude NO WAY."

Qrow's own pale red eyes scanned to the left and froze. The Tinman was equally shirtless, but not quite so tall. However, that's not why both partners were dumbstruck.

Standing in the middle of an underground fight club, cracking his neck casually as you pleased, was Beacon's golden boy. James Ironwood.


	2. Chapter 2

Homework

Part II

James wiped the blood from his chin, appraising his fallen opponent. Boris the Ursa, who easily possessed nearly a half foot and seventy pounds on him, was out cold. Boris's face was a bloody mess from where James had crunched his elbow into his nose as they grappled. One moment, Boris was up; the next, drooling bloody spittle on the mat.

"And the Tinman takes the first win, folks!"

The crowd roared. From the stage, they were all stomping, waving shadow people in dark bleachers. Still panting, James shook the blood from the gash on his knuckles, striding towards his corner. He picked up his towel and water, shaking the sweat from his eyes as he headed for the locker room behind the bleachers.

His muscles ached, his heart was racing, and a small satisfied smile was settling across his face. As the endorphins and adrenaline danced, James felt he could finally relax. The tension was already sliding out of his shoulders and back. Lately, the combination of his duties and personal issues had become more and more frustrating; tournament dueling at school just wasn't the outlet it used to be.

The other contestants brushed past him on their ways to the stage as he dipped past the crowding, drunken bodies and into the locker room. His water bottle was nearly empty as he took on seat on a bench.

James sighed in relief. He would sleep like a baby that night, waking up calm and focused. No stressing about responsibilities. No irritating, imagined conversations. No inappropriate dreams. Nothing.

James closed his eyes, draining the last of his water, sweat still running down his forehead.

"Ya know," drawled an all too familiar voice. "I gotta say, Jimmy. You almost had me fooled."

An annoying combination of exasperation and happiness thrilled through him. Pausing strategically, James took a slow breath and opened his eyes; rusty orbs met his own. Qrow Branwen, still in his combat uniform, was smirking at him as he leaned against one of the lockers. James kept a strictly neutral expression.

"Oh? How so?" he asked, wiping sweat from his short dark hair.

Qrow grinned, a mixture of delight and devilry that made Jame's pulse quicken rebelliously.

"Mr. Straight laced, do no wrong, soldier boy over here," Qrow gestured at all of him. "Prolly never even got a speeding ticket. I wonder, though, how much of that is real? Considering where we're at?"

"Qrow, look," started James. "I…this is how I burn off stress. I wasn't-"

Qrow threw his palms up.

"Hey, I'm not judging. I honestly wanted to, ah, congratulate you," the scythe wielder's grin widened. "Because holy Dust, you turned that guy's face into hamburger."

James crossed his arms, trying to not feel cornered and failing. He was supposed to be setting a good example; now Qrow would never take him seriously as a mentor. Perhaps sensing Jame's discomfiture, Qrow's face took on something that looked suspiciously like remorse.

"Listen, Jim, I won't say anything. Obviously. I'll, uh, let you get back to it," Qrow hooked his thumbs in his pockets, turning to leave.

"I um," James stumbled over his words suddenly. "Sorry. I was just surprised. You don't have to leave, if you don't want to."

Qrow spun around on his heel, still wearing a smirk.

"Eh. Alright," he shrugged. "So what are you so stressed about?"

James blinked, still trying to recover his poise. This day was taking a decidedly strange turn. The other boy plopped down on the bench across from him, resting his arms on his knees.

"Life in general, I suppose," James said after a moment.

"Hey, if you don't wanna talk about it, I understand," Qrow tilted his head slightly. "But 'life in general' doesn't make me wanna break my knuckles open on a guy's teeth, ya know?"

James glanced about coolly, searching for his extra water-bottle; he met Qrow's eyes again, who winked before tossing the bottle to him. James caught it automatically.

"It's a lot of little things that have added up over time," James admitted, taking another drink. "First, there's being team leader. Which adds a lot in itself. Deidrick's a dream partner, but Artemis and Evan can be a handful."

Qrow chuckled.

"Yeaaa, I could see that."

"Then there's the faunus community outreach, the volunteer junior detective program-"

"Junior Detectives?" Qrow snorted. "Who's coming up with this stuff?"

"-and then there's all the third year homework and training, Arc's extra tutoring in biomechanics, Grimm tracking 301 is really intensive, plus your mentorship hours, and –"

"Woah, woah, ok," Qrow stood up. Jame's shut his mouth, chagrinned. This was why he never vented. People couldn't deal; it was always just too much for them.

"We're going, c'mon" Qrow nodded.

"W-what?" James stuttered barely. The freshman smiled genuinely, a rare occurrence.

"Look. You were right earlier. I was being a dick. I am a lazy, stubborn asshole and it probably wouldn't hurt me to take things more seriously," Qrow said. "But James-"

James tried his best not to flush when he used his real name.

"It's ok to take it easy every now and then. Otherwise, you're gonna burn yourself out," Qrow insisted. "So how about this? You come hang out with me and Tai, have some for fun for once and then get back to being Mr. Perfect?"

James felt an amused grin pulling at his lips as he studied the freshman.

"Mr. Perfect, huh? You know I'm going to remember that, the next time you're trying to insult me?"

Qrow waved it off, still wearing that smile.

"Yea, yea, ok," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You gonna put your clothes on or what?"

"I need to shower," James said, raising an eyebrow. "So probably not this second."

"Oh. Ok," Qrow blinked.

James stared pointedly at him.

"Oh! Yea, I'll go," Qrow jerked a thumb over his shoulder, suddenly awkward. "Um. We'll meet you by the snacks."

James nodded, chuckling a little as his protégé scooted out of the locker room. Feeling surprisingly cheerful, James collected his things and made his way to the showers; an odd turn of events indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: This chapter brought to you by Don't Stop Believin by Journey, Bob by NOFX, Mr. Brightside by the Killers, Paranoid by Post Malone and Pork and Beans by Weezer. Needed a fluff break from IWNS.

Pork and Beans

"Raven!" called Summer, smiling as she spotted her partner across the lawn.

The taller girl was reading their homework under an oak tree, still wearing her combat outfit despite it being a weekend. Raven's eyes peeked cautiously over her book as Summer trotted up to her. Summer grinned as she flopped down onto the grass next to her, rolling onto her back as she threaded her fingers behind her head.

"Sup?" Summer drew out in a silly voice. Raven lowered the book slightly, smirking at her as she brushed black bangs from her eyes.

"Studying," Raven shrugged noncommittally.

"Pssh!" Summer scoffed, waving a hand. "On a Saturday?! When it's so nice outside?"

Raven cocked a dark eyebrow, her angular face tilting thoughtfully as she studied her. Raven always observed people as if she was taking a part the things that made them them in her mind; she'd follow their movements and words like a hawk, zeroing in on bits and pieces and saving that information for later. It used to make Summer incredibly nervous when the human looked at her that way; in fact, it still did in all honesty, but it was the good kind of nerves.

"Uhuh…What are you up to?" Raven asked.

Summer pretended ignorance of her partner's suspicious tone.

"Not a friggin thing yet! But," Summer wiggled in excitement. A rock jabbed her shoulder, and she wiggled more to get away from it.

"Buuut?"

"But! ARSN said they were doing karaoke tonight at a bar in Vale!" Summer smiled, having gotten comfortable on the grass at last.

"Mmm."

"-annnd I totally already said we were going?" Summer beamed hopefully. It had been an accident; she'd gotten excited talking with Sigyn about it, and naturally she said they'd go. Then she realized she hadn't actually asked any of her teammates. Oops.

"Well that's interesting, because I don't remember ever agreeing to that," droned Raven, opening her book again.

"I knooow, I should have asked! But. Consider this," Summer raised her index finger. "You can dare Taiyang to sing, and you know he will. And it'll be funny?"

"It isn't funny when he sings in the shower at home," Raven replied, stubbornly flipping a page. "I think the words you're thinking of are actually 'distressing' and 'unfortunate'."

Summer felt a bubble of happiness in her chest hearing Raven call he dorm room 'home'. She had been so tense the first few weeks, and Summer hadn't known how to make her more comfortable. Summer had worried that Raven would never feel safe in their shared room. Seeing how far they'd come filled her with a since of pride. Still, it was time to pull out the secret weapon, utilized only in the direst cases of Branwen sarcasm and stubbornness: Puppy eyes.

Summer pulled out the stops, letting her ears droop a little and her eyes grow round as she pouted. Only a little, though, because too much and Raven would look away awkwardly until Summer gave up. It was a balancing act.

"But….it'll be fun."

Raven warily glanced her way, before scoffing and sinking back against the tree.

"That's not going to work," Raven insisted. Her tone was unimpressed. "You didn't ask me if I even wanted to go, you just went and decided that I would."

"Noooo, no I didn't _decide_ anything – I just reacted, and sort of volunteered us on accident," Summer protested.

"What if I already have plans?" Raven asked, setting her book down.

"Um," Summer's ears drooped. "I mean, if you do, I guess that's a thing. Do you?"

Raven looked down at her for a moment; Summer resisted trying to play with her partner's hair as the wind blew a few dark locks her way. Raven was very particular about her hair, which was a shame, because Summer always wanted to play with it. It was just so…feathery and cool.

Perhaps sensing her restraint, Raven smirked and rolled her eyes; which in Branwen had a very diverse range of possible meanings ranging from 'You are a dork' to 'Yes, you should have known the answer to that question because I literally highlighted the text in your Biology book for you'. However, Summer had become rather fluent in Branwenese the past several months.

"Soo….you don't?" she prodded.

"I was going to go to the gym to try out a few moves, but, no," Raven shrugged, still smirking. The little stinker.

Summer poked her nose in retribution. Raven snorted and lifted her nose out of range.

"You're a meanie," Summer blew a raspberry, sitting up.

"Hey, I was making a point," Raven said, shaking her head.

Summer scooted closer to her partner. Raven didn't edge away, which was a positive sign of improvement.

"Ok, point made, but more importantly! Will you come with us?" Summer smiled.

Raven gave a long suffering sigh before shrugging again.

"Alright, if it'll make you feel better," she drawled.

Summer sprang to her feet, grinning at the dark haired girl as she punched the air.

"Yes! Awesome! Hey, have you ever been to a karaoke bar? It's actually pretty cool, and you get free snacks and refills at this place, which Sigyn says has this really good mixed drink- Oh! And they have costumes!" Summer babbled as Raven stood up, gathering her things.

Ravens lips tugged as she tried not to smile at her as she rambled. Summer was pretty bad at rambling when she was nervous, and knew her partner thought most of what she said was often silly and possibly annoying; however, she had started smiling more often when she did, which encouraged Summer to do it more frequently.

"No, I've never been to karaoke," Raven said, tucking her book under her arm.

"Well, it's dope. Like, super dope," Summer held her hands up to measure how dope it was. "I can't wait – Oh! What kind of music do you like?"

Raven strolled alongside her as they made their way across the lawn towards the dorm rooms.

"Um. Anima folk songs? I'm not really familiar with many Kingdom genres," she admitted.

Summer tried not to bounce on her feet, and failed.

"Well then we'll just have to listen, to like, a variety!" Summer exclaimed, practically skipping. "Personally, I love just about everything! But Sigyn listens to a lot of punk and metal at home; then I kinda like Vale pop and electro-swerve, and mom always plays these old Atlassian classics so I'm pretty fond of them!" Summer counted off her fingers.

Raven giggled at her. It was a quiet giggle, and most people wouldn't have caught it; but Summer did, and it caused a burst of joy that nearly set her off babbling even more. She could count the number of Raven giggles she'd heard on one hand.

Ecstatic, Summer settled for bouncing along next to her partner, mentioning other types of music she liked as she thought of them. Tonight was gonna be awesome.

* * *

Summer sipped her beverage, warmth from the alcohol spreading through her limbs pleasantly. Her sister was sitting next to her, flipping through the song menu on her scroll as she picked their lineup. Summer trusted Sigyn's tastes in music implicitly; the rest of ARSN kept suggesting certain genres, and Sigyn would nod, grinning as she waved them away.

The karaoke bar had both private and public venues to choose from, and being the poor student schmucks that they were, they'd chosen the public one. It was busy, full of a variety of people; Vale had a pretty diverse range of inhabitants. Its seaport brought in all sorts, human and faunus alike, from every corner of Remnant; and despite its King's rather notorious stance on faunus, the majority of businesses still served them. No one had even looked twice at Summer since they had come inside, and she felt herself relaxing as took in all the interesting smells and sounds.

The rest of STRQ sat around the table with her, nursing their own drinks and talking among themselves. Qrow and Raven were still in their combat attire, and carrying their weapons. Considering she had managed to convince both of them to come, Summer hadn't tried to push her luck and ask them to leave the weapons at home. Both twins carried their armaments literally everywhere, and had gotten into a variety of arguments with people regarding such. Summer assumed it had to do with being raised outside a Kingdom's walls, considering her father was the exact same way.

However, the Branwen's were behaving themselves despite the crowd and all the noise, though Raven kept watching people closely as they drifted by their table. Taiyang was completely at ease, wearing a weird t-shirt and joking with her whenever someone went up on the stage. The blonde had been easy to invite, insisting he was a champion at karaoke and was going to show them all how it was done.

Summer had almost finished her drink when Sigyn held her hands up in triumph.

"It's finiiiished!" her sister cackled deviously. "Oh you guys, this is gonna be ridiculous."

Argent glanced over Sigyn's shoulder, shaking his bald head ruefully at his teammate's choices. Reinhardt was duel wielding two scrolls and shrugged carelessly.

"Well we already assumed that," he chuckled. "Personally, I think Argent should solo 'Chocolate Rain'-"

"There is no way on Remnant that I am doing that."

"What if I sang it with you?"

Argent scowled at his partner as Sigyn snickered.

"No, motherfucker, Dust damn-"

"I'll do it," smirked Natalia. Qrow laughed, shooting the gunwoman an appreciative look.

"Correction, Tali should sing it," Reinhardt laughed.

Summer giggled, settling into her chair.

"I've already got it set," Sigyn shook her head. "We're up after these guys."

The guys in question were two very blitzed gentlemen from Atlas, both of whom were serenading their audience with a Mistralian love song.

Curious as to what Sigyn had picked for them, Summer peeked over her sister's shoulder. She immediately lit up.

"Dust, yeeesss."

Qrow and Raven shot her suspicious looks, and Summer smiled innocently. Finally, the two drunk dudes stumbled off stage to rowdy applause, and the bar manager skipped out onto the stage. The woman glanced at her scroll as she stood in front of the mic. Summer sat on her hands in excitement.

"Well, that was something right folks?" the woman asked, as people chuckled. "And next up, let's see. We have Summer, Taiyang, and Raven-"

"What?" asked Raven in concern.

"-singing Don't Stop Believin' by Travel!" the manager finished.

Summer popped up, nearly knocking her glass over as Taiyang stood up with a big, goofy grin on his face. Summer took his hand as she started for the stage, looking over her shoulder for Raven. Her partner was still frozen in her chair, sinking down as she crossed her arms.

"Go," laughed Qrow, pushing his sister's shoulder. Raven scowled at him, her brow twitching.

"Aww c'mon, trash pigeon," cackled Tai. "Scared I'll put you to shame?"

Raven scoffed, brushing her hair from her face as she finally stood up.

"Tch. You're the one who sounds like a donkey with croup," Raven muttered, trailing after them. Her ears were bright red as people looked their way.

Summer beamed at her partner encouragingly as the trio made their way onto the stage. A screen overhead showed the lyrics, and Summer squinted cheerfully at the crowded bar as she took the mic down.

"Hi! I'm Summer, and this is Tai and Rae-"

Qrow and Sigyn whistled from the back, making her giggle. She could see the light on Reinhardt's phone as he filmed them.

"-and this is the best cover you're ever gonna hear of this song," Taiyang insisted, nodding.

"I dunno about that," Raven muttered dryly, getting a few chuckles from the other bar patrons.

"Anyways!" Summer laughed. "Here it goes!"

The screen highlighted her verses as the piano intro started. Summer smiled at the familiar tune, leaning towards the mic.

"Just a small town girl," Summer sang. "Living in a lonely world! She took the midnight train, going anywheeeere!"

"Just a city boy!" belted Tai. "Born and raised in Southern Vale! He took the midnight train, going anywhere!"

The music continued, rising as it mixed in guitar with the piano keys. Summer glanced at Raven, who was still blushing furiously. Her partner glanced at her, hesitating before singing the next verse. Summer's ears perked in surprise and her smile widened; because Raven's singing voice was honestly beautiful.

"A singer in a smoky room," Raven sang, slowly starting to smile. "A smell of wine and cheap perfume. For a smile they can share the night! It goes on and on and on and on!"

They all started in on the chorus.

"Strangers! Waiting! Up and down the boulevard! Their shadows, searching in the niiiight!"

"Whooooo!" shouted Sigyn.

"Streeetlights! People! Living just to find emotion! Hiding, somewhere in the niiiiight!"

Summer drew out the last word, Raven carrying it with her. Taiyang giggled as the music continued, waving at their friends before they continued.

"Working hard to get my fill!" sang Taiyang, making a dramatic fist.

"Everybody wants a thrill!" followed Summer.

"Payin' anything to roll the dice," sang Raven. "Just one more time!"

"Some will win!"

"Some will lose!"

"Some are born to sing the blues!"

"Oh, the movie never ends! It goes on and on and on and on!" they sang into the mic together, carrying back into the chorus. People were actually cheering them, which all in all was pretty cool. As they wrapped up the chorus, the three looked at each other, grinning as they sang the outro.

"Don't stop! Believin!"

"Hold on to the feeling!" yelled Tai, completely tone deaf.

"Streetlights! Peoooople!"

Summer pointed at the crowd, causing more enthusiastic shouts.

"Don't stop! Believin!"

"Hoooold oooon!" sang Raven, closing her eyes.

"Streetlights! Peoooople!"

They wrapped the song up to genuine cheers of people in the bar, Summer feeling absolutely giddy. Taiyang bowed, grinning like a loon as they scurried off the stage, ribbing her as they wove through the tables.

"Not bad for an amateur," he said, snickering as she ribbed him back.

"Not bad for a donkey with croup," Summer laughed as he faked outrage.

Raven scooted past them, taking her seat and downing a healthy amount of her drink. Her ears were still burning, but her eyes were shining with amusement. So it couldn't be _too_ embarrassing for her.

Their friends were all laughing and teasing them as they sat down; Qrow kept harassing Taiyang and Raven, until Summer squinted at him.

"Don't think you're getting out of this, buster, you're next," Summer declared. Qrow leaned his chair back, unconcerned.

"Yea, yea, ok," he waved.

The bar manager trotted back onto the stage, her cherry red hair spiked up.

"Hey, give it up for those kids! Gotta support the up and coming generation of hunters! And next we have…Q-row?"

Taiyang laughed as Qrow sighed.

"And Natalia, singing 'Bob'."

"Really, Sigyn?" sighed Natalia, standing up. Sigyn cackled maniacally as Reinhardt high fived her.

"Get up there, you fuckin alcoholics," laughed Argent.

Qrow and Natalia shook their heads, trudging up to the mic. Summer leaned on her elbows, her incisor snagging her lip as she snickered mischievously. Her sister hooted at her partner, who stepped gracefully up onto the little stage. Qrow had his hands in his pockets, looking unconcerned as ever. Summer had learned, however, that most of the time that this was just a front.

Qrow took the mic, staring at their corner.

"So I think my friends are tryin to tell me something by picking this song," he drawled.

"They're saying we drink too much," droned Tali, taking her place next to him.

"Well I dunno about you, Tal, but after this…I'm gonna need another one."

"Same."

A blitzed woman by the bar whooped encouragingly. Qrow winked her way, bringing his mic close as the music started.

"He spent fifteen years, getting loaded, for 15 years till his liver exploded," started Qrow. Summer smiled, leaning forward on her elbows as a server refilled her drink.

"Now what's Bob gonna do, now that he can't drink?" followed Natalia.

The song was fast, punk, and very much not their styles. However, they were performing admirably. Even if Qrow couldn't sing to save his life.

"The doctor said, 'Whatcha been thinkin bout?'"

"Bob said, 'That's the point, I won't think about nothin'."

"Now I gotta do something else!"

The song was short compared to theirs, speedy and full of trumpets. Summer liked it immensely; Raven was laughing aloud, slumping in her seat as her eyes teared up. Taiyang was equally amused, though he occasionally sang along with his partner out of comradery.

By the time Qrow and Natalia rejoined them, their teams were laughing and cheering at their expense. Qrow was a good sport about it, flopping into his chair nonchalantly and kicking his feet up on the table as he took a purposefully long swig of his beverage. Natalia sat down next to Sigyn and Argent, glaring at them like an angry kitty cat.

The night passed as such, the two teams all sharing a chance at the mic at one point or another. Most of the songs were lighthearted, raunchy or surreal in nature; however, Sigyn and Natalia definitely sang something that required them to death-growl the entire time, and Reinhardt and Argent performed a very passionate rendition of Mr. Brightside. Qrow and Raven were also slotted for a song called Paranoid, which gave Summer chills when she heard her partner invest herself in the song; it felt genuinely personal.

Finally, they reached their last song. Sigyn had insisted that they all sing it together, and Summer supported this decision one hundred and fifty percent once she saw what it was. Herding her teammates up onto the stage, Summer beamed at the audience. ARSN joined them, having reached a point of drunkenness that none of them cared what was happening as long as it was fun.

"Last one for us tonight, we promise," Summer giggled into mic. Argent stood next to her, peering at the lyrics on the overhead.

The guitar started, one chord at a time, a bouncing, whimsical tune that Summer liked immensely. Argent nodded as he stared at the lyrics.

"They say I need some Rogainne to put in my hair," he sang, smoothing his palm over his shiny dome. Reinhardt was humming along with him, bobbing next to the mike with Taiyang.

"Working out at the gym to fit my underwear," followed Sigyn, tugging at her belt.

"Moakly makes the shades that transform a tool," sang Qrow, putting on some sunglasses.

"You'd hate for the kids to think that you'd lost your cool," belted Tai, shooting finger guns at the crowd.

"Imma do the things that I wanna do! I ain't gotta thing to prove to you!" the two teams sang together, bumping shoulders. "I eat my candy with the pork and beans-"

"Excuse my manners if I make a scene!" shouted Raven and Qrow.

"I ain't gonna wear the clothes that you like!" sang Tai.

"I'm fine and dandy with me inside!" followed Natalia.

"One look in the mirror and I'm tickled pink!" whooped Sigyn.

"I don't give a hoot about what you think!" they shouted collectively, laughing at one another.

"Everyone likes to dance to a happy song!" exclaimed Summer, dancing in a circle.

"With a catchy chorus and beat so they can sing along," continued Tai.

"Tim Land knows the way to reach the top of the charts, maybe if I work with him I can perfect the art."

They fumbled awkwardly back into the chorus, shaking shoulders and snickering as they messed up due to silliness in general. Reinhardt was head banging with Sigyn. Finally, they reached Summer's favorite part and she latched onto the mic with Argent.

"No, I don't caaaaare!" Summer sang. "I don't care, I don't care!"

"I don't care! I don't care, I don't caaaare!" followed the rest of STRQ.

They collectively finished the chorus together. No one cared that it was probably pretty bad, or that Summer and Tai were dancing awkwardly on the stage. It was pure, unadulterated silliness, and Summer loved every minute of it.

Finally, the two teams bowed their way off the stage as the bar applauded their enthusiasm. Summer leapt onto her sister's back, making Sigyn carry her to their tables as she giggled. Raven met her eyes as they took their seats again, smiling at her despite the flush on her neck. Tai kept making fun of Raven and Qrow, despite having no room to talk whatsoever. As Summer beamed at her friends, she sighed happily. Tonight had, indeed, been awesome.


	4. Chapter 4

Throughout Time

Little Bird

Nwyfre Donovan, current Morrigan and chief of the Branwen tribe, stretched out by the campfire; they had finished setting up camp the day before, near a remote lake in the southern foothills of the Huan mountain range. Mistral had finally sent reinforcements to several of the settlements they had been harassing for the past season. Nwyfre had decided it was time for them to lie low for the time being. The Huan mountains were beautiful, but absolutely infested with Grimm. The Mistralians wouldn't risk passing the range to search for them, especially with winter on its way.

The Morrigan never really relaxed, however laying on her mat by the flames, she could at least feign relaxation; seeing her at peace also had an effect on her people, allowing them to worry less. A group of tribesmen were playing dice across from her, drinking and cursing one another with smiles on their faces. Buck was working on one of the trucks they'd stolen off the traffickers the other month, yapping up a storm to several of his 'helpers'; the few kids in the camp liked to help the old salt with his handiwork, nearly as much as they loved to irritate him.

However, there was never truly any rest for the wicked. As Nwyfre took a sip of hot coffee, she spotted one of her lieutenants trotting her way, an irate scowl on his scruffy face. Nwyfre waited as he stopped by her shoulder. The dicers were glancing his way curiously.

"Morrigan," he started. A bloody bandage was wrapped around his hand. "Got a sec?"

"I suppose," she sighed. "What is it, Darrell."

"Well, it's bout that little hellion you scooped up last month," Darrell frowned.

 _Ah._

"I see. What about said hellion?"

"Chief, that little shit –" he was so angry he was stuttering. "Look, I dunno what we should do with her, there is something wrong with that fuckin kid!"

Nwyfre sat up slowly, setting her cup down.

"Oh?"

"Yea! She fuckin stole food out of the stores, again, and when I caught her ass at it, she fuckin bit me!" he waved his hand.

One of the dicers, Mao, started laughing riotously.

"Oooh a wittle girl bit me, chief, what do I do, I do declare?!" cackled Mao, mocking Darrell's accent.

Nwyfre smirked, just perceptibly as she stared at her lieutenant.

"Shut your wormy cunt, Mao!" barked Darrell, swiveling.

"Uhoh, Mao, lookit! He's gonna put you in time out!"

The dicers whooped, slapping their knees at Darrell's expense.

"Darrell" Nwyfre said. "Let me get this straight."

The man turned her way, looking irate as ever.

"You are angry because a little girl stole from a band of hardened thieves and miscreants," Nwyfre drawled, her lips curving. Darrell sputtered.

"Wha-it don't matter how old she is! We don't steal from each other, especially in fuckin winter!"

"Mm," Nwyfre stood up, brushing her pants casually. "No you're right. But let me ask you something. Why did she bite you?"

Darrell shrugged, bewildered.

"Cuz she's wilder than a Beowolf in the bathtub! I just grabbed her shoulder-"

Nwyfre held a hand up coolly.

"Next time, just come get me," Nwyfre said, stepping towards the tents. "Since children seem to be a bit of a handful for you. Dust knows I deal with enough of them."

The dicers cackled at Darrell's forlorn face as she turned away. The Morrigan stalked through her camp, a calm look on her face as she approached her tent. Brushing the leather tent flap out of the way, Nwyfre stepped silently inside.

Ciara was seated on the floor, her long crimson hair tied back in a loose ponytail. Her paramour didn't look up as she stared intently under their table, a friendly if concerned look on her face. There was a plate of food in front of her.

"C'mon, I'm not going to hurt you, love," Ciara said sweetly.

Nwyfre smiled softly, walking quietly up to Ciara. The table had a quilt over it, one that had been placed there by Qrow as he made his blanket fort as way of assisting them the day before. The scrawny youth had also collected several pillows and put them in there as well. Both twins refused to sleep out in the open, and would often make little hidden nests where they could hide. By the time they packed up this site to move again, Nwyfre had no doubt that there would be little bird nests all over the campground.

Ciara glanced up at her, green eyes shining with concern.

"Fre, I'm not sure…" the redhead started, but trailed off as she glanced back under the table.

Nwyfre rested her hand on Ciara's shoulder. Her love was taking it very personally that Raven was still so skittish of her; but to be fair, Raven was skittish of everyone. Qrow had taken a shine to Ciara almost immediately. The boy trailed after her around the camp, trying to help even when his Semblance made a mess. Ciara never got angry with him though, and was always sincerely appreciative when he tried to help with whatever task they were about.

Raven, however, was far less sociable so far. She spent most of the days hiding from people, refusing proffered food and instead 'stealing' it when no one was around, and had so far gotten into a multitude of scuffles with the other kids in the camp; she didn't talk much, if at all, and glared at everyone with profound suspicion. Considering the condition she'd been in when they had found her, Nwyfre wasn't surprised in the least.

Nwyfre kneaded Ciara's shoulder gently.

"It's ok. I've got this. Go find Qrow," Nwyfre said, sitting down on the pelts that covered the floor.

Ciara sighed sadly, but nodded.

"Alright," Ciara said, turning to speak to the little shadow under the table. "I'll be back, ok?"

There was, predictably, no answer. Ciara stood and swished out of the tent. Nwyfre tilted her head to look under the table.

"You know," Nwyfre said after a moment. "You should probably eat if you're hungry."

The shadow shifted around, but didn't speak. Nwyfre leaned back on her palms, waiting patiently.

"…I'm not going to keep 'forgetting' plates on the table," Nwyfre continued after a few minutes. "You can eat with everyone else."

Tiny crimson eyes glinted in the dark, peering suspiciously at her. Nwyfre raised an eyebrow.

"And you can't keep stealing out of the food stores. I cut people's hands off for that, especially in winter."

A muttered sound reached her ears, indecipherable.

"Hmm?"

"…Why?"

The small voice was terse, but girlish.

"Why do I cut people's hands off?" asked Nwyfre, her lip twisting.

"No. Why?"

Nwyfre's brows raised in question. After a frustrated huff, the girl continued.

"Why are you pretending to be nice?"

Nwyfre interpreted the unspoken question beneath it.

 _And what do you want in exchange?_

"Well for starters, I am not nice," grinned Nwyfre darkly. "Ciara is nice, though, and you're hurting her feelings."

More squirming.

"I'll be direct, though. I'm offering you food and shelter, because I want to. If you choose to stay with us, we will continue to offer those things," Nwyfre said. "And in exchange, you will be a member of the tribe. You will have responsibilities and duties like everyone else. You will eat with us, travel with us, and perhaps one day, fight with us. That's it."

"…I could leave?"

The Morrigan nodded, meeting the curious red eyes that had subtly scooted closer.

"Yes. If you want, you could go right now and no one would stop you. Or we could drop you off in a town somewhere, if you would rather not brave the wilds as a seven year old with no aura or training."

The girl scoffed at her.

"Not stupid," Raven muttered. "I'd die."

"Yea, probably. But if it's what you wanted, it'd be your choice to make."

Raven had scooted to the edge of the table, peeking up at her from behind wild, black hair. She was studying her intently, prepared to fly off at a moment's notice. With intentional slowness, Nwyfre reached down, picked up a drumstick, and held it out. Raven stared at the offered food, glancing back at her before accepting it.

The seven year old was obviously hungry, but she at slowly, rarely taking her eyes off her. After a minute, she swallowed, speaking quietly.

"Who are you fighting?" Raven asked.

Nwyfre almost laughed aloud.

"Who aren't we fighting?" Nwyfre smirked. "Mostly people who deserve it, though. It isn't an easy life, to be sure. There will be days when we go hungry, days without rest, days we might not survive; but it is one you can choose, if you want it."

Raven appraised her shrewdly before reaching a pale little hand out for more food. Nwyfre handed her another drumstick, smiling.


End file.
